Une nuit dans la vie de Sara
by Nanou62
Summary: bonne nuit Sara...  mais une personne savait qu'elle ne serait pas bonne, mais Sara ne dira rien comme d'habitude, elle fera son sourire, mais "lui" le sait, et aujourd'hui "il" sera là pour elle.


_Titre :__ Une nuit dans la vie de Sara_

_Auteur :__ Nanou (le retour LOL)_

_Béta :__ totallydemon, et oui l'équipe gagnante est de retour !_

_Remerciements :__ à Mathilde, de toujours vouloirs corriger mes fautes (toujours autant de boulot LOL)_

_A didou__: d'être là quand j'ai besoin, et surtout de ne pas lâcher l'affaire pour me pousser à écrire !_

_Et a toute personne qui me lira, et qui m'a lue._

_Résumé :__ bonne nuit Sara_, mais une personne savait qu'elle ne serait pas bonne, mais Sara ne dira rien comme d'habitude, elle fera son sourire, mais** lui** le sait, et aujourd'hui **il **sera là pour elle.

_Csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi _

_-'nuit Sara_, entendit elle son co-équipier lui dire, elle tourna la tête vers lui

_-A demain Nick_, dit elle en lui adressant un demi-sourire.

-_Réveil à 7 heures demain_, entendit-elle une voix masculine de l'autre coté, elle ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas, une fois de plus, rencontrer son regard. Non, il n'en était pas question, elle était encore fâché contre lui.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel par un coup de talon, déposa son sac sans une once de tendresse et s'allongea sur son lit prenant plaisirs à faire aller les ressorts du sommier, lui faisant rappeler le roulis de l'eau une fois quand ben -un ami de faculté – et plusieurs amis étaient parti faire une petite sortie sur un voilier en pleine mer.

Quand le calme revint sur le lit, la tempête recommença dans son cerveau de scientifique.

Comment cette histoire avait pris de telle proportion ? Tout avait bien commencé, une enquête sur un meurtre, à trois heures de Vegas, Griss avait pris Nick et Sara qui venaient de boucler leurs dossiers.

Il se trouve seulement que le meurtre se trouvait être un enfant de dix ans, placé dans une famille d'accueil, et que quand ils sont arrivé chez les Ogans, ils ne savaient même pas qu'il avait disparu, il s'était juste « absenté » de chez lui pendant quelques jours.

A partir de ce moment là les choses ont commencé à mal tourner, elle leur avait juste demandé – un peu trop sèchement selon Griss- pourquoi un enfant de DIX ans pouvait s'absenter pendant quelques jours !

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança n'était que le premier d'une longue série… dix minutes plus tard en visitant la chambre de l'enfant, trouvant quelques griffures -qui semblaient être ceux d'un enfant- dans la chambre du petit Bryan… ou encore quand elle avait vu qu'il n'y avait que quatre places à table, soit ceux des parents et de leurs deux enfants… légitimes bien entendu… et encore pleins de moment comme ça durant toute la journée.

Elle se leva en expulsant toute l'air de ses poumons, une bonne douche lui ferait un bien fou, et la laverait peut être de tous ces souvenirs qui arrivaient par vague depuis ce début d'enquête.

_Elle sanglotait, fort, trop fort, oui beaucoup trop fort. D'ailleurs, elle l'entendait déjà arriver, ces pas dans les escaliers, ces pieds claquant de rage sur le bois dur. Oh oui, pour être dur, il l'était dur, le bois des escaliers. Son crâne l'avait déjà percuté une fois avec son père, et elle pouvait se rappeler le mal que cela lui avait procuré, c'était horrible, et cela pendant presque une semaine. Elle avait fini par se dire qu'un hamster était en train d'emménager dans sa tête, et oui, à huit ans on se fait de jolies histoires, alors elle avait commencé à lui parler, à se confier…_

_Mais ce jour là, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de coup, non pas avec les Falois, non, certainement pas, les coups se voyaient, eux préféré l'enfermer dans le placard, sombre… froid…. Vraiment sombre… trop sombre. Elle pouvait y rester des heures et des heures, même une fois, se rappela telle, Madame –comme elle voulait que Sara l'appelle- l'avait enfermée pendant 34 heures dans celui-ci, elle n'avait pas compris cette fois là qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de manger les cookies sur la table, ils étaient réservé pour Dany, leurs fils …. Légitime._

Elle sentait le froid, le froid intense, et d'ailleurs sa joue était paralysée par le sol dur. Même si elle n'était pas encore réveillée, elle savait qu'elle était par terre. Cette douleur caractéristique dans le bas de son dos, tout cela lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas au chaud dans son lit, sous sa couette.

Sa petite main, dans son sommeil, se glissa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle pensait être la porte, et en sentant du bout des doigts un objet poreux elle savait qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, tandis que ses doigts grattèrent doucement à « la porte », et réalisant –dans son rêve- où elle se trouvait, elle sanglota encore. Elle croyait que si elle fixait quelque chose dans le noir, elle pourrait y voir clair, comme les personnes le font à la télé. Cela semblait si réel, si facile. Justement cela semblait trop facile pour que cela soit vrai, jamais, au grand jamais ses yeux ne s'habitueraient à l'obscurité.

Elle avait froid, elle cherchait de son autre main son gilet qu'elle avait laissé dans le coin du placard, elle l'avait planqué parce que si monsieur l'avait vu, il lui aurait pris, comme il lui avait pris Spye, son petit chien en peluche.

En repensant à son ami peluche elle se mit à pleurer, elle ne voulait rien, elle ne demandait rien, juste Spye, son doux Spye, dernier vestige des cadeaux de sa mère, mais elle ne savait pas si monsieur l'avait juste planqué et jeté, et ne pas savoir la terrorisait.

Des images dures revinrent à son esprit, les différentes maisons qu'elle avait fais, les familles plus ou moins accueillantes. Oh des familles gentilles, elle en avait eu : Madame Hernos était très très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde son mari, et elle avait tout arrêté, elle l'avait embrassé, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer seule. Sara lui avait sourit, elle comprenait… Mais elle ne savait pas quelle famille elle aurait eu après, sinon elle l'aurait suppliée, au que oui qu'elle l'aurait fait, et peut être qu'elle l'aurait gardée, oui peut être…..

Dans son sommeil agité, elle porta sa main à sa gorge, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle sentait cette main sur sa gorge, elle paniqua, se débâtât, lutta pour ne pas mourir, tandis que cette main se serrait encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle allait mourir à cause d'une broutille, IL allait la tuer, IL ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès d'avoir bousculé la plante, elle n'était même pas tombée, tout compte fait, elle était mieux dans son placard. En fermant les yeux -pensa t elle- pour la dernière fois.

Son réveil fut brutal, la main toujours sur sa gorge, elle était assise sur le sol. Elle avait certainement dû tomber durant son cauchemar, sa respiration était saccadée, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. Cette fois ci c'était intense, vraiment intense, vraiment TROP intense, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses cauchemars.

Instinctivement, elle attrapa son pull et le noua sur ses épaules. Elle avait encore froid malgré la chaleur étouffante dans cette ville, c'était en parti pour cela qu'elle était restée a Vegas, ici il faisait toujours chaud. Elle pensait des fois que même dans un placard elle aurait eu chaud ici.

Elle secoua ces boucles brunes pour se réveiller complètement mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Sa main sur sa gorge était la preuve que son cauchemar était encore bien ancré en elle, et d'ailleurs sa respiration était toujours hachée.

Elle se leva doucement, aidée que d'une seule main et se dirigea doucement vers la porte d'entrée, elle devait voir la lune, oui, ne pas se sentir enfermée, c'était pour le moment sa priorité.

En ouvrant la porte, elle respira fortement, faisant gonfler sa poitrine quatre ou cinq fois.

Elle ne remarqua pas Grissom sur le bas de la porte voisine, une légère fumée sortant d'entre ses lèvres, à chaque dispute avec Sara, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, seule une cigarette le calmait, même s'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à dormir cette nuit, il regrettait son choix d'avoir prit Sara sur cette enquête, il s'en voulait, à cause de lui elle aurait encore fait ses cauchemars effrayants.

Elle avança vers la barrière qui lui faisait face, posa sa main dessus et, les yeux brillants de peur, essaya de retirer sa main de son cou. Elle fit glisser doucement ses doigts le long de sa peau, frôlant, caressant, son cerveau commença à différencier la main galeuse de son assaillant d'il y a plus de 16 ans et sa propre main.

Elle se rappelait des paroles de son psy, surtout reprendre une respiration normale, et par la suite penser à sa vie actuelle, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle serait dans la scientifique, qu'elle aurait affaire au même cauchemar. Sa main remonta sur son cou, et ses yeux se refermèrent, le cauchemar recommençait encore. Elle commença de nouveau à suffoquer, sa main se resserra sur la barrière, le monde autour d'elle tanguait, elle se sentait enfermée. Elle ne sentait plus l'air arriver dans ces poumons, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, son cerveau était coincé là bas dans ce placard. Les souvenirs se mêlaient, elle sentait la main féroce de la figure paternelle de cette nouvelle famille, encore pire que la précédente. Elle perdait pied, elle se sentait partir, tomber dans ce puits sans fond, quand tout d'un coup elle sentit un bras la soutenir, s'enrouler autour d'elle, la soutenir, et les nuages noirs se retirèrent, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna.

Elle connecta son regard paniqué à ce regard bleu intense, la scrutant, une pointe de confusion dedans.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, elle, reprenant peu à peu pied au monde réel, lui, lui apportant tout le soutient qu'elle désirait en un regard. Puis, doucement, il toucha sa main encore sur sa gorge, délicatement, puis la retira, et l'apposa sur la barrière, avant de glisser ces doigts sur le dos de sa main en une douce caresse.

Il s'éloigna légèrement, et aussi vite qu'elle était partie, la panique revint au galop, le sentir si loin d'elle, encore et toujours… Mais cette fois ci, il du la voir, la détresse, car elle vit une main tendue vers elle, sa bouée de sauvetage, elle accrocha son regard au sien, elle ne comprenait pas, il l'a sauvé de ses cauchemars, s'éloignait d'elle pour revenir aussi vite.

Elle posa doucement sa main dans la sienne, puis, silencieusement, il l'entraîna dans sa chambre, il fit le tour du lit, si coucha, ouvrit les couvertures en invitant Sara à venir s'y blottir. Apres quelques secondes de doute, elle s'y glissa, et Griss se rapprocha d'elle, la forçant à mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Elle accepta volontiers son oreiller de fortune, et se nicha encore plus près de lui.

Ces long doigts s'emmêlant dans ces cheveux, elle ne pouvait que se sentir protégée, et elle senti arriver la douceur d'un sommeil sans cauchemars, plutôt peuplé de doux rêves avec l'homme de sa vie.

Certes, elle s'avait qu'avec les premiers rayons de soleil Griss reviendrait le misanthrope comme avant, mais pour le moment elle profitait juste du temps présent, demain serait un autre jour.

Et c'est dans une brume duveteuse qu'elle entendit un léger _: je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule_, qui eu raison des dernières peurs qu'elle éprouvait.


End file.
